The Birth Of Angel
by Tanuma Chan
Summary: Kisah 3 orang gadis remaja yang sedang mencari cinta yang tulus. apakah itu bisa mereka dapatkan? /lansung baca aja ok?/


**The Birth Of Angel**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : hinata hyuuga, sakura haruno, Ino Yamanaka

Warning :Typo,ooc, gaje, ide aneh dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya

Genre : friendship, romance, drama, humor (sedkit)

" : Langsung, ': Dalam hati

Rated : T

The Birth Of Angel by Tanuma Chan

Kalau Gak Suka, Tekan aja Tombol Back. OK!

 **_Happy nice reading,,** **O_O"_**

 **Jangan Lupa review ya^,v"**

Setiap orang pastinya menginginkan penampilan yang sempurna, Tapi sepertinya kalimat itu tidak berlaku pada 3 gadis ini. Gadis pertama bernama Hinata Hyuuga yang memiliki rambut indah bewarna indigo plus memiliki senyum yang indah. Yang ke dua bernama Sakura Haruno memiki rambut ping permen karet dan mempunyai semangat berapi-api, dan yang terakhir bernama Ino Yamanaka memiliki rambut pirang ala Barbie yang juga mempunyai sifat 11-12 sama Sakura. Tapi ketiga gadis itu memiliki masalah pada berat badan, mereka juga termasuk orang yang pouler di **ksihs** , Murid-murid disana menjuluki mereka " **The Truk Gandeng"**. Hinata sih biasanya dipanggil **Gerobak** , Sakura dipanggil **Tronton,** dan ino dipanggil **Tengki.** Anehnya mereka sama sekali tidak perduli soal julukan itu.

Di ksihs saat istirahat, semua orang berlarian ke kantin, Sebagian ada juga yang pergi dengan pacarnya. Tapi lain halnya dengan ketiga orang gadis yang sedang memakan bento.

"uukh, selalu saja seperti ini"ucap hinata lemas sambil mengaduk-aduk bentonya

"kenapa?"

"Aku iri dengan mereka" jawab hinata yang menunjuk kea rah orang yang lagi kasmaran

Ino dan sakura menghela napas, emang sih mereka jomblo, tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak laku cuman gak ada yang mau.

"udah ga perlu dipikirkan kita kan "jomblo in happiness" ujar sakura dan ino dengan semangat 45

"iya" Hinata pun memeluk sakura dan ino.

Acara peluk-pelukan pun berakhir karena kemunculan " **The Three Alay"** secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei teman-teman, lihat tuh si Truk Gandeng udah kayak Teletabish aja. Hahaha" ejek Karin,

Serentak semua orang tertawa keras

"hahahaha…"

" **DIAM** Kalian ! **"**

Teriakan sakura pun lantas membuat semua orang berhenti tertawa, mereka nurut sama sakura sebab mereka ga mau cari masalah dengannya, bukan karena sakura teroris namun karena Sakura anak pemilik Ksihs.

Karin pun melanjutkan aksinya dengan mendorong Hinata dengan keras.

"Itaii" pekik Hinata kesakitan

Ino dan Sakura yang melihat itu menjadi sangat marah dan mulai bersiap perang dengan The Three Alay. Sebelum terjadinya perang Hinata bergegas menarik Sakura dan Ino, sakura yang tidak ikhlas ditarik hanya bisa memaki Karin dari kejauhan "Awas lu ya". Hinata membawa Sakura dan Ino ke atap sekolah.

 **Di Atap Sekolah**

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Hinata "Cukup Hinata, ini sudah keterlaluan" teriak Sakura yang sudah marah tingkat dewa. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

Ino yang dari tadi diam akhirnya berpendapat juga lalu menepuk pundak Hinata " Mereka harus tahu, kalau kau dari keluarga Hyuuga"

Mendengar saran Ino, Hinata pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak setuju, Sakura dan Ino pun mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Hinata.

"Tidak teman-teman, biarlah seperti ini, aku tidak mau banyak yang mendekatiku karna status keluargaku…" hinata berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Sakura dan Ino " kan, aku punya kalian".

Sakura dan ino terharu dan memeluk Hinata secara bersamaan. Mereka sangat dekat layaknya saudara sebab mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, bahkan orang tua mereka juga bersahabat. Semua murid Ksihs sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata bermarga Hyuuga, sehingga terkadang semua orang menganggap remeh Hinata.

Hyuuga adalah perusahaan terbesar ke 2 se asia setelah Uchia, keluarga Haruno juga tidak kalah populer sebab Haruno perusahaan besar di bidang pendidikan sedangkan keluarga Yamanaka juga termasuk keluarga yang dihormati yang memiliki restoran terbesar dan memiliki banyak cabang di seluruh dunia.

"guys, come here" panggil sakura

Hinata dan Ino mendekati sakura, sakura melirik jam tangannya " guys gimana kalau kita main truth or dare" usul sakura.

Hinata dan Ino mengacungkan jempolnya "TERBAIK"

"OK!"

Mereka pun memulainya dengan memutar botol.

'semoga tidak aku' pinta hinata dalam hati, sayangnya do'a nya kali ini tidak berhasil, botolnya malah berhenti kearah nya.

"pilih truth or dare" tawar Ino dengan gaya sales yang lagi nawarin produk

"Dare" jawab Hinata ragu

Sakura pun menampakkan seringainya, sedangkan Hinata meneguk saliva dengan susah payah 'aduh! Perasaan ku kok jadi gak enak yah'.

"kau harus kenalan sama sasuke uchiha ?" tantang sakura

'Tuh kan benar , kenapa juga sih doa ku ga terkabul' hinata memasang wajah malas, ah sepertinya kau harus tobat Hinata.

"what? U-uchiha" pekik hinata kaget, dia sendiri aja ga tahu yang mana sasuke uchia gimana mau kenalan coba. Hinata hanya bisa bengong, yang membuat kepalanya agak sakit.

"kurang ya? Ok aku tambahin, kau harus mengajaknya kencan" seru ino dengan centil.

"apa kencan?" setelah mengatakan itu hinata pun pingsan ditempat. Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipi hinata "Hinata jangan tinggalkan kami" isak sakura dengan tangisan bawang Bombay, ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa berucap "inalillahi" yang kemudian ikut menangis berjama'ah dengan sakura.

Tiba-tiba!

"ooi, kalian nyumpahin aku ya. Aku masih hidup tau" rengut hinata yang sudah sadar.

"maaf kami khilaf" ucap mereka kompak .

"ya udah, ayo kita lanjut" hinata pun memutar botol itu lagi , setelah beberapa detik botol itu mengarah ke Sakura.

'ini saatnya balas dendam' ucap batin hinata dengan girang

"truth or dare?"

"Truth" jawab sakura lantang

" apakah ada orang yang kau suka?" tuding Hinata

"mau tau aja, apa mau tau banget?"ucap sakura ngaur

" mau mu?"

"Ga ada sih"jawab sakura

Sedangkan Hinata dan Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan membunuh, sakura akhirnya nyerah " . aku suka sama senior kita, puas?"

"belum lah, siapa namanya?" Tanya ino

"eh, kalian kan tadi ga minta namanya, ya udah ku putar lagi ya botolnya " kata sakura enteng, sakura pun memutar botol dan yang terjadi selanjutnya botol itu berhenti ke arah Ino.

"buruan Tanya aku, jadwal ku padat tau" ungkap ino yang kepedean

"siapa nama orang yang kau suka?" Tanya sakura to the point

"siapa ya? Oh iya aq juga suka sama senior kita yang namanya Sasori Akasuna"

"APA?" teriak Hinata dan Sakura, ino pun menutup telinganya

"oi, jangan kuat-kuat napa? Entar kecantikanku luntur, siapa coba yang mau tanggung jawab?" tunjuk ino di jidad sakura " kau?".

"eeh, enak aja lu"tepis sakura. "oh iya hinata, kamu kok tadi ikutan teriak?"

Muka hinatapun memerah "iya, soalnya aku juga suka sama Sasori Senpai"

"lah kok sama, aku juga suka sama Sasori Senpai"sahut Sakura

Mereka pun tatap-tatapan satu sama lain dan tertawa ria "hahaha.."

"ternyata selera kita sama" ucap sakura

"eh hinata, kau tidak lupa dengan tantanganmu kan?" tagih sakura

"emm… sebenarnya aku ga kenal sama sasuke" ungkap Hinata jujur

Sakura memegang dagunya "hmm benar juga ya, Hinata kan kudet"

"emang kau kenal sasuke apa?"

"gak sih cuman menurut mitos yang beredar kalau sasuke itu gay" jelas sakura

"guys, saatnya kita masuk, entar kita dicincang Orochimaru sensei pula!" ino memperingati sakura dan hinata karena takut telat masuk, menurut kabar beredar sih orochimaru sensei senang memberi hukuman yang tidak masuk akal. Akhirnya ketiga gadis ini pun berhenti ngerumpi dan lekas meninggalkan atap.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: hay, aq kembali dengan fic baru yang tak seberapa ini. Semoga suka ya^^.

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya.**

 **Review kalian adalah sumber kekuatanku^^**

Thank's for read my story,,.

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya!


End file.
